


Child of the Stars

by abib918



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: #givecyrusafamily2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 12:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Summary: It's been seven years since the events at Mt. Coronet, and Cyrus Akagi has taken a new role: father. While resuming his role of CEO of Galactic Energy, he has become the father of his young son, Brett Altair, parenting him with his new wife, Champion Cynthia Shirona. This is just a collection of drabbles centering around Brett's ventures around Sinnoh.





	Child of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy all these drabbles! :D

**December** **30th**.

A day for Cyrus Akagi to remember. 

He'd been back from the Distortion World for months now, and having recovered from the illness it brought, he'd resumed his work as the leader of Galactic Energy. Only this time, it's purpose was renewed, and the commanders had switched gears into something more positive. 

But perhaps this was... too positive. 

The news came around noon, while Cyrus was in the middle of a meeting. He’d known for a while, didn’t expect such an event to occur now.

His right hand, Saturn, came bursting in, rambling about how Mr. Akagi needed to leave immediately, as he had a much more pressing matter to attend to.

”Explain. That was incredibly rude.”

”Sir, with all due respect, Cynthia is having your child at the moment.”

Cyrus didn’t remember much after that. Only a blind rush to gather his things and get out of the Galactic building. The sprint down the street to the hospital was a treat, only to end abruptly, thanks to the CEO smacking his face straight into the automatic doors.

He then remembered waking up in his wife’s hospital room, the Champion giving him side eye as he woke up. “Graceful entrance, Cy.”

”I tried my hardest.”

And so began the long 8 hours it would take for his child to be born. It was tiring, though Cyrus had to assume his exhaustion was nothing, compared to Cynthia.

He thanked Arceus for Flint and Volkner’s arrival, and the support they brought with them. They would be this child’s uncles, after all. He smiled at the thought. This child would either have no sense of humor, or a _hell_ of a sense of humor, the man realized, and it caused him to snicker to himself before drifting back into his thoughts

He wondered for only a brief moment if his parents would think him successful enough now. He was continuing the bloodline, and he was once again Sinnoh’s brightest mind... but the thought was pushed out as quickly as it came.

It was during these thoughts that his hand had been squeezed to death, and he could hardly feel it at the end of his arm. “I believe in you.” The words fell out of him, in the most graceless fashion they could. He wondered if Cynthia could tell they were genuine.

And when those eight hours were complete, and the doctor announced a boy, Cyrus had to sigh in relief. A healthy boy. Incredible. Cynthia was the first to hold the child, only for him then to be passed to his father while his mother took a well-deserved rest.

It was an odd sensation. Holding the child. The boy glanced up at Cyrus with curious eyes. He knew those eyes. Those were _his_ eyes. Without the jaded dullness of his own, but his. The child had ceased his crying, and promptly fallen asleep after getting his first look at his father, pressing his tiny head into the man’s chest.

After looking to Volkner and Flint for support, as his wife slept, he held the boy closer, and one could almost call it cuddling.

A name.

A name and soft word were whispered amongst the machines and broke the quiet of the hospital room, “Brett Altair Akagi. I love you.” 


End file.
